


When The Time Comes

by sASSysteve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, Car Accidents, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Tried, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Religion, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sASSysteve/pseuds/sASSysteve
Summary: In the Avenger's line of work, people always get hurt or worse, dead. However, Steve didn't think that a simple car accident will be the cause of his dying breath. He dies in his lover's arms, but as he awakens to his astral form poignant truths were revealed by a fellow angel who tells him the true meaning of life.OR(Steve dies and discovers that he was an angel, and that he is pretty much alone in the world.)





	When The Time Comes

I used to believe that when my time comes I would just...go, like a switch that turns off with a flick. I didn't know that dying could be like this, slow and painful. My heart is still beating fast while my breathing slowly narrows and my vision starts to turn hazy. Everything feels like its moving in slow motion and even the blaring sound of the ambulance just blends in with the sound of the wind. I try to focus on my breathing because sooner or later I will forget how to breath. I see Tony rush out of his car, and tried to get to me. I focus on his brunette hair but I can only see blurry golden dots and I can't even distinguish if its still his hair or the sun. My body turns more numb as I succumb to the darkness, but before that I saw him next to me. His right hand holding onto me so tightly and his eyes red, and I figured out that those drops on my arms were his tears...and blood.

His head was bleeding and I wanted to help him. But my hand felt too heavy to reach out to him, I tried saying something but my body was just too weak.

"Help Tony, please."

Help my world, help the love of my life.  
...

_I need a medic here!_

_Get me a stretcher stat!_

_"Steve, Steve, can you here me? Stay with me Steve"_

_He's losing a lot of blood!_

_BP is 70/50 and is getting lower_

_Clint take Hekely St. there's less traffic_

_"Steve come on stay with me!"_

_Heart rate is almost to nothing_

_"Steve please"_

_Clear!_

_"Steve!"_

_Time of death 11:46_  
...

I don't know how I'm still hearing things when they say I'm already dead. I can still feel the hands trying to revive me and the pain in my head but I am not breathing. I am fully aware of everything, I am alive but dead.

How could that possibly be?

"You have become a spirit." 

I hear a voice much vivid than the medics' voices. I try to open my mouth and say something but my body has gone limp.

Who is there? Am I really dead? I feel my brain hurting and remembering things becomes harder the more I think. Am I starting to lose my memory? No this can't be, they need to help Tony! But wait, who's Tony? I can't even remember his face but it feels like he is someone important to me.

I can also feel his presence, like it was just yesterday. But I don't know anything, I don't even know where I am. Wait, hold on I'm starting to lose everything! My name is Steve Rogers, I am Captain America and I am in love with Tony. My name is, is Steven Ro-rog? My name is S-steve and I am. No, my name is...

"Hey its gonna be okay"

That voice again. Somehow its voice calmed me down, I already forgotten most of my memories and I'm trying to hold on to them. But sooner or later I would even forget that I'm losing my memory. I have no idea on what to do. I'm scared, I'm lost.

"Do not be scared my child."

"Listen very carefully, you are a spirit now, you do not need memories of your time as human. You are in a state where sorrow and pain do not exist, I will guide you to your awakening with my voice. Therefore, listen well."

No no I don't want to, I need to go back! Please save Tony! That guy with the bleeding head! Please save him! Save Tony!

"Let go, just let go Michael. Let go of everything and you will be revived."

How could I? Just please save Tony. Save. Tony.

"Open your eyes and see the world. See the world like how I see it. Feel the world like how I feel it. Become what you truly are. Rise and reveal your true form, Michael."

...

Michael? Is that my name?

"Yes, the great father named you himself. Open your eyes and come to the light."

I slowly open my eyes as it blinded me. My being feels cold but this light feels so warm. My eyes adjust with its blinding light, pure light that tempts me to touch it, to feel its radioactive warmth.

"Please do not touch me, unless you want to possess the greatest power, which you are not prepared for, yet."

What? What is this thing even talking about?

"I'm not a thing I'm an angel, you idiot. But then again, so are you."

Me an angel? I don't even know what to say. Am I supposed to be frightened? I can't understand anything that's happening to me.

"Let me explain everything, Michael."

Stop calling me that! My name is not Michael, it's... it's...

"Well _Michael _, when God made unborn souls Lucifer, a brother of ours who went rogue, ordered his wicked demons to turn almost all of the unborn souls to be corrupted. Humans became desruptive, they tortured their own, destroyed their own, and killed their own. We angels, were supposed to be their guides but we failed. Over and over we failed. But our faith will continue."__

____

Faith in what?

____

"Faith in people. Some may be bad but we have accomplished some good too. As angels we were tasked by our Father to become humans ourselves and live among them, we are to lead with example of kindness and strength. We have changed so many lives that we finally found an equilibrium of goodness and evil."

____

So you're telling me that most of those I've encountered were angels?

____

Why are you laughing, stop it. I'm serious please tell me.

____

"Oh Michael, that was all you. In this particular universe you are the only person who brought good to the world."

____

W-what?

____

"You know that there is an infinite of universes, right? But the thing is that there are only a few of angels left. After the great war we raged against Lucifer, many of our brothers died. So our Father decided that each angel will take one universe and try to spread light."

____

But how am I all those people at once?

____

"Remember that time is only an illusion. You are everyone at once because the lives you have lived and will live overlaps. Also in every lifetime you take, you do not remember the lives you previously lived. However, there are some cases in which a person you loved impacts you too much that it brings back small memories to your next life."

____

I feel drained and tired, I don't want to live in pain anymore. I don't want to go back as human, again.

____

"It is your choice. You can stay here in the purgatory, or come join me in our Kingdom when your task is complete."

____

That doesn't sound convincing, I think Purgatory would be best.

____

"But you always had loved the humanity, it isn't always about pain and suffering it can also be about truth and happiness, if you choose to. I saw your previous relationship and it made you so happy, even if you don't remember. You had loved him very much."  
...

____

Then, I would like to finish my task please.

____

"Good choice. Now, Michael you will be brought to life once again. Your next life will be similar from your previous one, and do not worry _Steve _I have saved Tony."__

______ _ _

Tony? Who's Tony?

______ _ _

"You'll meet him very soon, again. Now go and conquer with the light."

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know that Steve didn't recover because he was losing a lot of blood, the supper-soldier serum could not properly work. Also, he was re-incarnated as Tony, if you were wondering.
> 
> If this gets 25 kudos I will be posting a Tony POV or a sequel.
> 
> This is my first ever post here on ao3, so feel free to leave me a message down in the comment section. Thank you!


End file.
